Naruto: a Shibukji Story
by paarthurnaxX
Summary: Pursued. Hunted. Killed. This is the past of Ryuu Shibukji's clan. Discover his story and adventures with Naruto and the other shinobi from Konoha in a story that will cover both the original and Shippuden. Rated M for violent battles and probably sex in much later chapters. Hina-OC, NaruHina, and other couples to appear later.


Author notes: This is the start of a very very long fanfic, since it will cover both the original series and Shippuden. Also, now that we're going to reach

Christmas, I'll be able to keep posting updates more 's a longer summary of the story:

What if there were not nine, but ten tailed beasts? Later, much much later after sealing the Juubi, Rikkudou Sennin, who was about

to die, divided its chakra in ten parts, one transforming into another Tailed Bast, being a lot less powerful than the original Juubi.

We all know nine of these beasts' fate until then... let us discover what is this new Juubi.

Naruto and the other Genin in Konoha will live their lives as in the original, and we will discover a new character... which will be revealed very, very soon.

So, after this brief note, let's begin, shall we?

* * *

Prologue: The Shibukji clan.

Another day was finally beggining in Konohagakure no Sato, the Hidden Leaf Village. The sun was rising slowly, filling with light the Hokage's Stone Faces, the

great mountain that presided the landscape of the peaceful village. The Third Shinobi World War had ended a few years ago, giving everyone the possibility of

restarting their own lives again, hopefully for a long time before another war. The Yodaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was specially happy by that time, not only

because he had been a great hero and promoted to Hokage after the war, since his incredible powers and knowledge, but also because he would be able to finally

form a family with his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. The two had been very sad because between wars, battles and missions they couldn't spend as much time together

as they wanted to, but now, as the Hokage, he wouldn't have to leave the Village on missions.

That day, he had quickly climbed to the Faces in order to get a great sight of the sunrise. Once he got there, he stretched his arms and yawned.

-Good morning, Hidden Leaf Village! -he screamed. Those who were already in the streets turned to watch their beloved Hokage dive from the monument, something

he liked to do every morning and when he was about to hit the ground, he used his Space Time Disruption Jutsu to teleport, and he appeared on his office.

The great ninja looked at the table, and, as every morning, he had a ton of paperwork to do before he could assign missions, talk to the Jounin's, visiting

the Academy or anything that could relax him a bit. He sighed and took the stamp in one hand, and started reading those damn suggestions, demands, and letters.

It wasn't even eleven o'clock in the morning, when a jounin he knew quite well entered the room, panting. It appeared that he had ran as fast as he could to get

to Minato's office in no time at all. And by his expression, the Hokage knew something bad was happening, even though, he tried to relax that man by teasing him

a bit. -Kakashi Hatake, how many times do I have to tell you to call before entering? -he laughed. -Ha ha ha, very funny Sensei, but this is no time to talk

around. We have something at the gates, something you must see by your own self. -Okay, see you the -he didn't finished the phrase, he was so fast that he

had already teleported to the Gates. There he met Izuno and Kotetsu a few seconds after the puff of smoke that appeared when he landed.

-Izumo, Kotetsu, what happened! -said Minato, looking worried. -Follow us sir! -said the duo, in perfect synchrony. Minato walked towards the entrance of the Village,

and he finally met them. Two people, a man and a woman, were there. The man was breathing heavily, with blood running across his clothes, with his black hair

covering a part of his face. He was having a tough time trying not to faint. The woman was lying on his arms, and the man was caressing her face as nothing besides her existed that moment.

It seemed she had fainted, and she had lost a lot of blood too.

The Yodaime came up with a solution quickly. He used a hand seal to dispel any kind of Genjutsu, and Chakra-sensed the surroundings. Only the two of them were there.

And as the Hokage, he couldn't let them down. The black haired man finally lost conciousness by bleed out, and Minato reacted quickly. -Izuno and Kotetsu,

guard the entrance for enemies! We don't have much time, I'll take them to the hospital with my Ninjutsu! -He quickly grabbed the couple and used his signature

technique to get to the Hospital. It was great that he had his special seals in every important spot of the village, that saved so much trouble.

The medical ninjas winced when the Fourth came out of the puff of smoke from the jutsu. -Quick, take these two to the Emergency Department! -But Mister Yodaime,

these aren't ninjas and are the ones Izuno made Kakashi report about so... -Shut up! Time is waisting, and their lives are what really matter now!

The blond's voice tone made it clear, so they didn't complain any more and took them to Emergencies. A bit more calmed now, Minato went again to his office, to

continue working. He would interrogate them later, when they were recovered. On his way back, while walking, he met up with Kushina, who was buying some food.

-Oh Minato, what happened? I heard some strangers were at the gate and that you had gone to investigate it, I was a bit afraid for you... -she said, kissing the

blond on the lips for a second. -Don't worry dear... it's alright. You see... there were strangers, right. But I let them in -he confessed her. -Why did you do

that, Minato? -Because I didn't sense any enemies, and they were about to die. I couldn't let them down. You should have seen that man, so concerned about his...

friend, couple, or whatever she was for him -he sighed. -Awwww... You did right dear, it's going to be alright. Well, I'll go to make lunch, be sure to pass by

to pick up the food! -she said. The Yodaime Hokage kissed her on the cheek, and headed towards his boring paperwork again. He would see how things turned out about

those strangers...

Minutes passed, then hours. The blond went to have lunch home and he went to the Hospital to check Konoha's hosts. He went directly to see Tsunade, the medic nins'

directress. The woman looked at him, frowning. She was ten or fifteen years older than he was, so she had more experience, that was why she hated Minato's rush

desicions. -Ooooh Minato you're so screwed -she threated. Minato reared back, having a scared look on his face. "Man I need to calm her down...Otherwise she

will kill me! And I can't die now, now that I achieved my goal!" Luckily, Tsunade only shouted at him: -What were you thinking about when you took them here?!

Enemies could've attacked! -Relax, Tsunade. I left the gates guarded, and they were about to die, I couldn't leave them there! -he said.

-Well then... you do have a point. That couple hasn't awakened yet, and it'll take a long time for them to do so. They had almost bled out and they suffer from

severe chakra exhaustion. They won't get up until three days or so, I'm afraid -she spoken. Minato then headed towards the door -Then I'll be leaving. Thanks Tsunade

and I apologize for... -Oh don't apologize. Just one thing, see that wall? You will have to fix it. -But it's fine, no hol- OH MY GOOOOD! -Minato shouted

when Tsunade punched him in the gut and sent him flying, breaking the wall, across two rooms where some people were recovering or talking to their families,

and then flew towards his office. -Is it a bird?-shouted a man -Is it a ninja flying?-shouted a woman -No, it's the Hokage punched again by Tsunade, I'm afraid!

-completed Teuchi, the Ichiraku Ramen's owner. The Yodaime crashed against the Stone Faces, his face to be more exact. -Perfect aiming...

but it was too soft -laughed Tsunade.

* * *

-Three days later-

It was finally Saturday, which meant that it was Minato's free day from any Hokage Duties, so he would try to spend as much time as possible with his wife,

however, he had something to do first. He woke up only to find Kushina curled against his well toned body. He tried to went without her noticing, but she got him.

-Sweetie, it's Saturday now... where are you going? -asked the red haired woman, rubbing her eye. -I was going to the Hospital honey. Tsunade told me that

the strangers should be awoke by now. -Aww... I wanted to stay in bed with you know... well... then I'm going with you. After all, today my resting period for my

last B rank mission is over. -Great honey, I'll go to have a shower, get ready fast, after this we will se what can we do today, is it okay? -he smiled warmly.

After half an hour, they were at the Hospital, talking with Tsunade. Kushina sighed when he saw Minato's silohuette as a hole on the wall. -Tsunade, what did my

husband do this time? -Nothing, apart from bringing strangers here and being careless. -Yes, he is usually like that, you know! -Hey! What is that supposed to

mean? -frowned Minato. -Oh don't be like that honey. Well, let's get down to bussiness, shall we? -Yeah. Those you brought here had been informed of where

they are, and the situation they are in. They are more than willingly to speak, it seems, and that's not usual amongst criminals.

-You're right, however... we can't judge a book from its cover. Let's go, Kushina. -the Hokage finished talking and then he stood up, to finally leave

Tsunade's office in order to get to where the strangers were lying. Kushina followed her. The marriage entered the room, and they found the two strangers chatting

cheerfuly. He didn't know why, but Minato liked them as a first impression. However he had to do it. -Well... I'm sure you know why I am here for. I am Minato

Namikaze, Yodaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato -said the blond. -And I'm Kushina Uzumaki, Jounin ranked ninja of this Village, and wife of Minato. -the red

haired completed their introduction. -Well...-said Minato- now it's time for you to tell us who you are, and what were you doing trying to access Konoha.

The black haired man smiled warmly, and proceeded to introduce himself -My name is Ashaon Shibukji -said the man. -And my name is Fujiko Shibukji. I am a ninja

as well...-she completed, shyly. Minato rubbed the back of his head, and talked again. -Now then, I think you missed some information. From which

Hidden Village are you from? -he said. -Well... we... don't have a village -the woman said. -What... do you mean? -asked them Minato, his eyes opened widely.

-Uuuhhh... I think I need to explain ourselves... After all, this is an interrogatory, isn't that right, Yellow Flash? -the Yodaime was surprised to hear his

nickname from a stranger- Heh, you're incredibly famous, you know. Well... I'll tell you the story of our clan. Well, better said, my wife's clan...

I know that's wierd, but it has an explanation I don't want to talk about. So... -No, Ashaon, let me tell them. It's my family, after all...

"Everything started by the time of Rikkudou Sennin. You, as a Hokage, should have been revelaed what happened then: How the Tailed Beasts were created, when

The Sage of the Six Paths divided its chakra into ten parts" -Hey hey, it wasn't ten, it was nine. There are only nine Bijuus scattered around the world -Minato said.

-I'm afraid that's a wrong statement. If you let me continue... "Rikkudou Sennin used some sort of power in order to separate that monster chakra into ten parts, each

one creating a Tailed Beast, from one to ten tails. As you know, The Sage of Six Paths left nine of the ten new Bijuu free. However, the new Juubi had another

destiny. On his continuous rampage, not much time after Rikkudou's death, he got attacked by a large number of humans. These humans had learn the Ninjutsu from

the Sage, and, despite the Bijuu's power, he got badly wounded during the massacre. The Bijuu tried to escape and hid on the top of a high mountain. It didn't pass

much time when a human found him. He was said to be an ancestor of our clan. At first, he was scared of the Bijuu, but without knowing it was a bloodthirsty

murderer, the ancestor helped him healing his injuries. As Hashirama Senju discovered, some Bijuu can heal themselves using their chakra. However, the new

Juubi suffered from chakra exhaustion, after the three days lasting battle, and our ancestor helped the creature. He brought it food, water, and everything

the creature would need. When the creature was finally recovered, he flew away, without thanking him. However, it hadn't tried to hurt him. A great beggining,

if I say so. Then it is said that a some months passed... The Juubi was attacking another village, and many shinobi went to fight him. Among them, this man in

our legend. After watching how the creature ruthlessly dispatched every comrade he had in the battlefield, and being badly injured, he decided that it wasn't enough.

The Juubi didn't recognize him at first. However, he did recognize what the man was trying to do. A sealing jutsu, just like when The Sage selaed the Juubi inside him.

But that wouldn't work, not on him. Many ninja had tried to be its Jinchuriki, but they all ended burned to a crisp. The creature's chakra was so hot and intense

that no human could stand it. Or at least, that was what it thought, so he let the seal do its work without putting up any resistance. The moments before the jutsu

completed, the bleeding human smiled to the beast, face to face, and said I'm sorry... I hoped it wouldn't end that way... You're not a monster, in fact, you

didn't even tried to kill me... I hoped we... could be... friends... And he sealed the beast, who was shocked. A human? Trying to gain its friendship? Ridiculous!

Then... after that, he decided that it was time to burn that seal. However, the man was special- nothing happened as the Juubi heated up to maximum temperature.

That was the begginning of the end for the Juubi. It hated his Junchuriki, it hated all humans... We believe that he could contain the beast due to his special

Kekkei Genkai, although we don't know what could it be, although we know it was considered dangerous. Because of that, and the Juubi, many people would hunt

down our people for ages... specially one clan, one who could control wood. We didn't know why...

Many believe that the first Shibukji was killed due to being a Jinchuriki... and yet, somehow, the beast wasn't inside him anymore. No one knew what was going

on. But we know that in the end, we were homeless. We had lost everything... The family was then divided. One branch left, losing their identities as Shibukjis,

and taking another surname... The Kekkei Genkai was lost, and so was the Biju, however, the hunt continued, even today."

-And that's the whole story -finished Ashaon.

Minato and Kushina were shocked. -"To be pursued, after saving so many people by accepting the Jinchuriki's fate... How unfair!" -thought the red haired woman.

She knew quite well, after all, she was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi after all. And now Minato was very worried. The Senju were one of the strongest clans

in Konoha right then... What would happen if they tried to kill them too?

-Guess that explains everything... However we still have to check if that's the truth. We'll send the interrogate team, I'm afraid.

Thank you for your cooperation. If that was the truth, you shall be on your own after an hour-smiled Minato, although using his "Hokage-serious" tone.

-Minato! If we have finished, we can finally go to do something in our Saturday! Hurry, baka, dattebane!

-Kushina shouted, very excited. -Honey! I need to keep an image in front of strangers! -said Minato, laughing. -Ah, I suppose you two are married? That is so cute!

-Fujiko sighed. -Yes... we got married a few months ago, indeed -blushed Minato. -I hope we could be like you... you seem to live surrounded by peace...

That left Kushina thinking on how difficult had been for that couple to live their entire lives like that, and realised that, if they were together after that,

they had to love each other greatly. -Anyway... I'll come back here tomorrow, to talk about your situation, that is, if you were saying the truth. -Good, Yondaime.

Have a good time. -Ashaon said. The couple left the room talking excitedly about what would they do, while the outsiders tried to sleep some more in their room.

The blonde told Kushina he wanted to go on a picnic, so the two went to the cherry-tree forest that was inside the village, the places were Kushina had beaten a

Genin, while Minato was watching. They had continued to go ther after that... Indeed, that was the place where they shared their first kiss.

After eating, the Namikazes were talking about what else to do. -Hmm...-Kushina said, lying with Minato, and hugging him -what about this? -About wha -Minato couldn't

send his sentence, as Kushina had pressed her lips against his. They had all the day, and the rest of the week they were too busy, the perfect excuse for her.

Lukily not many people went to that place, and thus, they could get a little privacy. They couldn't make out in front of he village; after all, Minato was the Hokage,

that would affect his image in relationships with other villages, that's why they went there. Minato savoured the sweet flavour of Kushina's lips, and he caressed

her back while exploring her mouth with his tongue, making Kushina moan. -Oohh... Minato... you sure are good at this... -the kunoichi said, breathing heavily.

-He he... Truth is, I've been waiting for this all week, Kushina... I've been very stressed lately -chuckled the blonde. -Hey, I got an idea...

use that jutsu of yours and take us home, so we can... you know, relax properly, dattebane! -said the woman, giggling naughtly. -Sure -the Hokage smiled

-Hiraishin no jutsu!

* * *

-In the meantime, back at the hospital...-

In room 236, the Shibukji were hugging. They still couldn't believe they were safe after all that time, that they finally found a place where nobody wanted to kill

them. They knew quite well that, since they were strangers, the citizens wouldn't be nice with them while they were there, but at least, nobody wanted them dead there.

Fujiko had been lying all the time, by the side of her husband, from the first moment they were alone. The male had pulled her bed next to his; he had nearly

lost his wife, and he now needed to feel her. -So... what are we supposed to do now? We can't leave the village, we would get ourselves killed...

And we still know that we can't stay if the authorities disapprove it. -I know Fujiko... but I don't think we have much of a choice. Let's wait and see, ok?

-Ashaon finished. Both of them then fell asleep, without fearing, for once, that someone would come for them.


End file.
